Plans
by Neither
Summary: There was not much he could do during those years, other than thinking of what it would be like when he became free. Spoilers up to chapter 123.


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Infinity would be called "Finite" and would be about the whole gang becoming hitmen. Since it is not, I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. It belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

_One_. After silently breaking out of my prison, I would do my best to avoid being seen while I searched the place for more appropriate clothes. For stealth's sake, I would do best to not get changed before being out of the complex, but I had no intention of keeping my current clothes for any longer than strictly necessary, and asking the Witch of Dimensions to provide me with new ones would incur a debt I did not want; but I supposed I could bear with yet another payment if I really needed to. Of course, first I had to find a way to her place. My escape would not go unnoticed for long, so it would probably be all right to use one of the underlings. Once out, I would take some time to check on the boy, perhaps even get an update on whether he had needed what I asked of the Witch of Dimensions so long ago. And, with the reassurance that everything was going as it should, I would leave to meet _the five of you_ at last. 

_Two_. I would introduce myself to you, leaving the long explanations for a later time. After all, if Fai had yet to elaborate on his motives, you should be able to forgive me for not explaining everything immediately as well. Sakura's wonderful smile would welcome me into the group, I would laugh as Fai and Mokona came up with strange ways to distinguish between the two of us, ask Kurogane to give me any advice on martial arts he might see fit, and perhaps even convince you to spar together.

_Three_. It has been so long since I had real food, that even if I was offered some at the Witch of Dimensions' place, it would still be a good idea to have a meal with all of you shortly after my arrival. No, with all of you, that would be a "family meal" instead. It would be nice if I could reach you in a world with awesome cuisine, but even an improvised meal under the sky of an undeveloped world would do.

_Four_. We would talk, you and I. Talk about people, places and the fond memories which made them special. About everything and nothing. I would tell you about what I lent you several years ago and, if I thought it safe enough, I would take it back. I was so sure that our travelling companions, the people you met in other worlds, no one would be able to tell the difference. I was so sure.

_Five_. Time to prepare my new travelling companions for the weight of the information I was going to reveal, the first step in an even more detailed plan of mine. However I look at it, the fact that you have been moving in accordance with _someone else's plan_ is something that cannot be taken lightly. In a way, that is the same as being prisoners, if not worse. At least I could see the walls around me very clearly. Of course, I was most worried about how Sakura would take the news. Would she be sad? Would she feel guilty? Even with all my resolve, her reaction alone would be enough to make me falter. Nevertheless, she has to know. I would take it as slowly as possible, making sure to gauge not only her reactions but yours and Kurogane's and Fai's, trying only to proceed when I was sure it would be all right to.

_Six_. Having told you what I knew, we would have to agree on which steps we should take afterwards. I never had any hopes that it would be a matter we would easily settle. The sheer pervasiveness of the plan we must thwart is overwhelming, and I actually was counting on Kurogane and Fai to help us organize our thoughts. When the need arose, Mokona would allow us to consult with the Witch of Dimensions. The journey would still be far from over, it would not be a problem even if we had to continue with the same routine from before, until we decided on a course of action.

* * *

_One_. As soon as the sealing marks disappeared, I aimed at the container and shattered it with magic, leaving only scattered shards and spilled fluid on the floor. Footsteps could be heard nearby. So much for a stealthy escape, not that I had the time for one. It was Xing Huo who came, offering me precisely what I wanted without my having to do so much as ask. Even though I could not understand the reason she gave me, I was in no position to complain. The Witch of Dimensions must have been aware of the urgency of the situation, because she met me in the yard. We exchanged only a few words, and checking on the boy was reduced to a single glance. I had no time to dwell on how I wanted to be able to talk, or on how my current clothes would make me suspicious to Kurogane's eyes. 

_Two_. There were no introductions. In that miserable scene, who would I introduce myself to? You who were not there? Sakura in front of whom you had just disappeared? Kurogane, injured from trying to keep you from causing any more destruction? Fai, who was on the brink of death for having attempted to fix a situation that was my responsibility alone? Mokona, watching from afar, having known absolute despair for what probably was the first time?

_Three_. After what had just happened, I did not want to think about eating in the next few hours. Or days. As long as I could hold out, actually. And everyone else who had witnessed the terrible spectacle would certainly agree with me.

_Four_. The half of my heart that I had given you, I took it back without hesitation. In my plans, I would have done so only after making sure that it would be safe. "Safe" was a concept that was lost in the current situation. I still tried to talk to you, but even if I wished for it, my words could not reach you. People, places, the fond memories which made them special, you threw them all away. Even Sakura, you...!

_Five_ and _six_ will have to wait. I had so many plans for this day. How _dare_ you ruin it?


End file.
